Hope You Don't Mind
by Jazziegal123
Summary: Caitlyn, a sassy, spunky, smartmouth, has fallen hard for Nate Gray. She just doesn't know it yet. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Hope You Don't Mind

**Okay, so don't hate me, but I just decided that I would switch to Camp Rock. I know how much I said I hated Camp Rock, but you know what? I'm obsessed with the Jonas Brothers, just like he rest of the teenage girl population. **

**This is actually based off of a random title. That's what I do, create titles and then make up stories for them! I thought this one was cute enough.**

**Mitchie and Shane get to play match-maker… (Mwuahahaha!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this for my own amusement. I'd be making my own movie.**

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC**

"Caitlyn, if you don't like peanut butter, why would you eat it?" I glanced up at my best friend Mitchie, who had her hands on her hips.

"I never said I didn't like it," I said innocently. "I just said I don't see why other people like it."

Mitchie just shook her head and sat next to me. It was, for Mitchie, the second year on Camp Rock. Once again, the Gray brothers decided to visit. Mitchie, having missed Shane all year, was ecstatic enough. If you call incredibly-hyper-like-she's-on-a- sugar-rush ecstatic.

"Can you believe it?" Mitchie asked excitedly. "Shane's coming back! I get to see him again! I haven't seen him all year, well technically I _have _seen him, on like, the tv or something, but still—"

"Mitchie!" I interrupted, laughing.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I guess I'm a little excited to see him, that's all."

"A little?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She sent me a death glare. I just stuck my tongue out at her, taking another bite out of my peanut butter/ marshmallow sandwich. Yes, marshmallow! You got a problem with that?

"Oh, my gosh, Cait," Mitchie squealed. "There he is! I wonder if he'll remember me? Geez, I didn't even do my hair! And what about my clothes!"

"Chill, Mitch, you're fine." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, Mitchie!" Shane shouted from across the room. His eyes were alight and a broad grin was permanently set on his face.

"Shane!" Mitchie said, running up to him and giving him a hug. Both realized how awkward the scene was, with everybody staring at them. I suppressed a giggle.

"Dude, do you think you can teach me how to make a birdhouse?" Jason asked, tapping Shane on the shoulder.

"Jason, for the last time," Shane said, exasperated, "I'm not gonna make you a birdhouse!"

"I know that!" Jason pouted, looking hurt. "I want to make one by myself."

"Good luck with that." Nate put in, standing behind Jason. _Took the words right out of my mouth,_ I though wryly.

"Come and sit by us, you guys." Mitchie proposed, steering them in the direction of our table. I resisted the urge to get up and leave, scooting so I wasn't any closer to the Prep Princes.

"What's wrong, Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked. I gave her a look that said, _What do you think?_ Maybe I was being a little cruel, but I'm not the kind of person that hangs around famous people. Okay, so maybe that's a lie, but I'm not going to be seen falling for boys most girls dream about seeing in person.

"So," Shane drawled. "How was your school year?"

"Full of screaming and jealous girls, as soon as I told them about you." Mitchie replied, flashing him a smile. I fought off the temptation to roll my eyes. I was going to be polite and behave myself, no matter what damage is done to my pride.

"Mine was the same. Just for a different reason." Shane said, smiling back. _Yeah, I can imagine._

"I wish I could go on tour with you," Mitchie sighed. Shane and Nate looked at each other.

"Well," Shane started, fighting a smile creeping on his lips. Mitchie glanced up, hope evident in her eyes.

"Yes!" Mitchie said, smiling. "Caitlyn can come along, too, right?" I sent her a grateful look.

"Yeah," Shane said, nodding. "She's going to be our new producer and manager." He shot a worried glance at me. "That is, if you want to." I nodded happily, a bit dizzy, and a small voice at the back of my head nagging me about all the effort I would have to put in and how busy I would be.

"You're the best Shane!" Mitchie leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. I couldn't help myself.

I made loud gagging noises and pointed a finger down my throat. Shane and Mitchie rolled their eyes.

"You should respect their privacy." Nate said pointedly.

"What privacy?" I asked, spreading my arms out. "We're in the middle of a hugely populated camp full of famous, and slightly famous, musicians!"

"Yeah, but they obviously like each other, so you really don't have to bother them about it!"

"Uh, guys?' I heard Mitchie say, but I was too fired up to notice a thing about it.

"If I don't, maybe someday Mitchie will be hurt!"

"Maybe you're just afraid that's going to happen to you!" Nate shouted.

"Me?" I shouted back. "I don't like any guys anywhere! And I'm definitely not planning on liking anybody like _you!_"

"What is going on here?" Brown interrupted. Silently, Nate and I glared at each other.

"Um, Caitlyn was having some fun teasing us and Nate didn't like it so they started yelling at each other and… yeah." Jason said, all in one breath.

"Well, I say," Brown continued. "that we chill it out and make up."

Neither said anything. We just stared at each other, playing the silent game.

"Fine." Brown said, walking away.

Nate pushed his plate away and stormed out of the mess hall.

"Verbal combat," I said, smiling and leaning back in my chair. "There's nothing like it."

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**

**Hiya! Did you like it? Mitchie and Shane decide to try to work things out between Nate and Caitlyn, but that's gonna take some work. Caitlyn, as you well know, loves verbal combat. Nate is too sensitive to see his own problems. And Jason… is trying to figure out how you build a birdhouse.**

**Thank you everyone who's read my other stories! I promise to update on them soon, but I've been busy with tons of other things. Please review on this one so I know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hope You Don't Mind

**Yo, people! Please forgive my rampage on the peanut butter/marshmallow sandwich. It is actually a favorite of mine. People just look at me like I'm crazy and think, **_**How the heck do you fit a marshmallow in a sandwich??? **_

**I'm babbling, as usual. The first part is Nate's POV, the second is Caitlyn's.**

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**

_**Nate's POV**_

_Grrrr. _I seethed. I couldn't hold my cool in any longer. You know how it feels when a girl hits a nerve, and you know you don't want to show the fact that she's just so happens to be right, 'cause your pride is too big to hold in? _Grrrrr._

"Yo, dude," Shane called, walking into our cabin, in which I had taken refuge in. "What's up?"

"She thinks she's so smart," I fumed. "What does she know? She hasn't been through all that before!" Shane shot me a strange look, though I couldn't exactly blame him. It's not every day your completely sensible band-mate/brother goes ballistic.

"Dude, I think you just picked a fight with a bulldog for a mouse too skinny to eat." Jason pointed out smartly. Shane and I stared at him. He shrugged.

"Got it out of a book." He stated. "Only it said, 'She's a thorn bush protecting a rabbit too skinny to eat.'" He held up the "book" he was referring to.

"'_Princess Academy?"_ I said incredulously. "Since when do you read girl books?" Which totally flared up my frustration at that, _Caitlyn_ girl. Just who does she think she is? Oh, it makes me so _mad!_

"I think you like her," Shane said slyly. I looked up startled.

"I hate the guts out of that girl!" I shouted. Shane held up his hands in a surrender sign.

"I never said anything about hating her guts, I just meant that if you hate her so much, you'll probably end up spying on her, and then you realize that she might actually be okay, and you develop feelings for her, but then something bad happens to her, and you know you have to save her, and you regret never saying anything good to her and she got hurt knowing that you hated her, and when you do save her, you realize that she actually likes you too, and you both ride into the sunset and live happily ever after." Shane finished, a bit flushed 'cause he used one breath.

I just shook my head. Shane was hanging out with Jason too much.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

Let me tell you one thing: Nate Gray is the most annoying person I've ever met. I enjoy firing back at somebody who had just insulted me, especially if it's a boy. But that's just it. He _didn't _insult me. He defended his friends. It just wasn't as _fun_ arguing with some boy when he didn't actually insult you, not really. But the part that really gets me is the fact that he might be right. I was trying to be civil and behave myself, which, I admit, didn't work very well. He was right, I should have respected their privacy. But I don't GET IT!

"Caitlyn. You, who?" Mitchie called, waving a hand across my face. I glared at her, my expression clearly telling her to BACK OFF!

"Really, Caitlyn." Mitchie said innocently. "You've been shooting eye daggers at that wall for ten minutes. We kind of have to get ready for opening night. Are you going to do one of your own songs?"

"I don't have any songs." I reminded her, rolling my eyes.

"You should." Mitchie pouted. "All you do is mix stuff, but I've heard you sing and you're really, really good."

"No, I definitely can not sing." I shook my head emphatically. I don't know what got into her, honest. She knows I can't sing, I rarely ever do. Mixing is my thing, just what did she expect?

"So, what about Nate Gray, Shane's brother?" Mitchie asked casually.

"What about him?" My tone was icy, something I really didn't expect.

"Oooooh, you like him," Mitchie giggled. I was about ready to strangle her.

"I would answer to that, but—" I started.

"But you are answering by saying you aren't," Mitchie finished in Ella's high pitched, girly voice. I laughed.

"Really, though," I continued. "I don't think I like him very much. I mean, I've never met anyone who took a shot at me without actually insulting me."

"Yeah, but if you hate his guts you might start spying on him, and you realize he isn't so bad after all and as you work up the courage to tell him you like him something bad happens to him and you regret not ever saying anything to him and that he got hurt knowing you hated him and when you rescue him you realize he actually likes you too and you ride off together into the sunset and live happily ever after."

I sent her a disapproving look. "You've been hanging around Jason again, haven't you?"

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

**Hehehehehe… How'd it go, peoples??? It's kinda short, and I regret that. But I did update (more or less) quickly, didn't I? I'm trying to get into that habit. I'll update soon, I promise.**

**See how similar the two endings were? I figured I might as well put that in. Most stories are like that, 'cause nothing brings two people together like regret. **

**By the way, I have a poll for you, but I thought I'd explain them. Should I do **_**You Wish **_**or **_**Flashback?**_** They're both for Camp Rock. **_**You Wish**_** is the story about a genie named Caitlyn whose master ends up being the one and only Nate Gray. **_**Flashback **_**is where Shane's past catches up with him when hired bad guys come after him, seeking information from a secret he kept just a few years ago, but he doesn't remember it. What do you think???**

**I do not own Camp Rock.**

**I hope you liked it. Thanks to all my viewers who've stayed by my side through all my stories I have yet to finish. This is dedicated to you all, if there are any of you left…**


End file.
